


Through the looking glass

by Captaineski



Series: Alternate Happily Ever After [1]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: BAMF Evie, BAMF Mal, F/F, M/M, carlos is genderfluid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captaineski/pseuds/Captaineski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if everything didn't work out as well as it did? What if Maleficent was given the wand, evil triumphs over good, and the villains took their places among the world etc. But the story doesn't end there, once the elder generation of villains slowly meet their demises leaving their conquered territories to their children, that is where the story begins.</p>
<p>Updates Mondays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the looking glass

Someone once said that rain provided a proper setting for a funeral, so it was a great irony that it rained during the funeral of the person who spoke those words. 

Carlos glared at the sky underneath her red umbrella as she ran a hand through her long hair, she needed to get inside quickly or else this weather would make her hair deflate like a balloon, and she didn’t exactly have a spare hair potion to help if that were to happen.

“For a place called Agrabah you would think it would have more sunny days” she sighed, to the large dogs at her side “Auradon has more sunny days than this and that’s saying something.”

She glanced at the small crowd that gathered outside the church, not surprised how some glanced in her direction as she motioned for the dogs to follow her, “Roscoe, Desoto come quickly and don’t try to nip people who happen to end up close to me” Carlos scolded gently, they were starting to have a problem with that and she would have to deal with it soon.

A small shiver ran through her when one of her prized boots connected with a puddle and gripped onto the handle of her broom to keep from grumbling to herself. She shouldn’t even be here to begin with, she had paperwork to sign, treaties to go over, dogs to pet but here she was in Agrabah of all places and if a certain didn’t invite her she would have turned it down the moment the letter reached her desk.

The moment the front door was within reach she threw it open, letting out a small sigh of relief when a breeze of cool air conditioning hit her.

“May I take your umbrella ma’am?”

Carlos gazed toward the man his head bowed in such a way she almost couldn’t glance at his face, but the dark shade of hair and brown eyes she managed to catch of glimpse of jogged her memory, and she almost allowed herself to smirk.

“Why yes you may Aziz” she practically the male’s name, feeling a bit pleased when his cheeks turned crimson from what was most likely shame, as he took her umbrella “I have to say I’m surprised to see you of all places at this funeral I know you were not at all fond of the deceased.”

“His highness suggest that I attend” Aziz murmured, but they both knew that the suggestion was more of a order than anything else.

“I see I’m sure your mother and father must have been devastated to hear the news as well” Carlos nodded her head slowly, pouting a bit as she shook her head ignoring how the poor man tensed a bit at the mention of his parents. “Oh yes...my father in particular” Aziz said quickly, almost too quickly “he was quite distraught to hear about what had happened he also insisted I go to give their regards to his highness.”

“That is very kind of you” she said, reaching out to gently pat the male’s shoulder almost amused with the way his face paled a bit at her touch “I must admit I missed you Aziz I know we didn’t speak much during our younger years but I hope you visit me at least once we have tea and catch up a bit maybe I can even introduce you to my dogs.”

Aziz nodded his head vigorously, “y-yes I think that is a wonderful idea I would like to visit your territory.”

“Good boy” Carlos gently patted his shoulder, Roscoe and Desoto gently nudging her legs as she pulled her arm away from the man and watched him begin to relax. “I’ll see you soon then darling” she giggled turning from him as she began to focus on the task at hand, she had two familiar faces to catch up with after all.

Before she even contemplate where those people in particular were, arms encircled her waist as she was pulled into a hug “Jay won’t like it if he hears you inviting men over to your territory” a sweet voice whispered into her ear as Carlos snorted but returned the hug.

“What Jay won’t know won’t hurt him Evie” she retorted teasingly, “besides I’m just inviting him over to spend some times with the pups they’ve been lonely lately after their last chew toy managed to get away.”

Evie giggled pulling back from their hug, even after all this time she was still as beautiful as ever.

“Where’s Mal?” Carlos gazed around them, she expected to see her looming in the background like she usually did when Evie was in a crowded room...or any room for that matter.

“Buffet table she found out they had strawberries” Evie chuckled.

“Ah say no more we’re still trying to recover from the shortage she caused us the last time she came to visit me” Carlos sighed, she supposed even now habits didn’t change no matter how much time went by "I'm sure Auradon is struggling to keep stock of the rest of their fruit as well."

Evie bit her bottom lip to keep from smirking as she grabbed her hand guiding them toward the table, neither of them surprised that half of the fruit was gone. “We’re supposed to be in mourning” Evie sighed shaking her head a bit as they neared the table.

“Hunger is a symptom of sadness” Mal huffed in her defense picking up another strawberry before taking a bite from it, “so technically the more I eat the more my sadness will be conveyed as real.”

Lies...complete and utter lies.

Carlos sighed gazing around the ‘mourners’ around them as she shook her head, it was strange how convincing even the people were at portraying grief. Some had expressions of dismay on their features while others looked as if they would drop to their knees and let out wails of sadness, it was amusing in a way especially considering how his highness would react the sight of all this.

“Roscoe darling you have my tea don’t you?” She asked gently needing a warm distraction, Roscoe’s body straightened a small tremor running through the animal before he opened his mouth, his jaw unhinging as steam began to pour from his entrance.

She gently patted the dog’s head before reaching inside his mouth pulling out a teacup as she gently scratched behind his ear, “who’s a good boy? You are” she cooed gently his chest puffing up in pride as he leaned into her scratching.

“We create those things for you and you use them to store your tea?” Mal murmured, a expression of distaste on her features, she would most likely have them hold her weapons, spell-books, and whatnot rather than drinks.

“No not just my tea” Carlos said taking a sip from the delicate teacup, “Desoto carries my scones and biscuits.”

“Are you even supposed to be drinking that here? Like you said we’re in mourning but with your tea drinking along with Mal’s eating it makes us seem like we’re having a tea party” Evie said, ignoring Mal’s short lasting glare the purple haired girl could never stay angry with her for very long.

“I’m not even supposed to be here” Carlos frowned, “I was supposed to attend to some very important business with a certain mad hatter the only reason I’m here is because of Jay’s insistence” she said, regretting the last of her words the moment she said them as her pale cheeks began to flush with color, “you know...to keep up appearances.”

Mal quirked her brow while Evie gave her a knowing smirk, neither of them saying anything but then again they didn’t have to speak in order to imply what they clearly wanted to tease her for with their eyes.

“By the way just for curiosity's sake you wouldn’t happen to know where Jay is...right?”

“Honestly why don’t you two get married?”

“Yeah you could pass it off as trying to combine your territories.”

“Don’t make me send the dogs to slobber on you” she warned, “you did design them with that ability and I would hate to have to force them to go against the very people who created them.”

Evie placed her hands on her shoulders, directing her body in the direction toward the main room before giving her a light shove “try not to make out over Jafar’s body we wouldn’t want to shock of it to scare him back into life” she teased lowly.

Carlos’s eyes narrowed she shook her head holding a sigh as she walked quickly ignoring the small whistles she heard behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Roscoe and Desoto are based off the dogs from Oliver and Company, and yes you will be seeing them more often as the stories go along.


End file.
